On the Other Side
by m.hae
Summary: Franky is out on parole and she visits ex-governor, Erica Davidson, who left her broken hearted in Wentworth prison. Faced with confrontation and high tensions in the Davidson household, things start to get a little heated between the two. Will they be able to reconcile their feelings? Warning: Mature Content.
**AN: beta'd by the lovely bathduck! Enjoy**

" _And the thing that scares you the most is that when you're fucking him, you're thinking of me"_

"I will not be returning to Wentworth," Franky recites, she can hardly believe those words coming out of her mouth.

" _How many women in there would die, and have died, just to breathe those very words alive,"_ Franky thinks to herself.

There's a sickened feeling growing in the pit of her stomach however, as she makes her way towards towards a certain ex-Governor's home.

The doorbell to Erica's estate chimes loudly through the halls. She rushedly grabs a robe and ties it tightly around her body. " _Who could it be?"_ Erica wonders to herself. It is too early in the morning for her to expecting anyone. With a scowl on her face from the interruption from her morning routine, she begrudgingly peers her eye throughout the peephole. To her surprise, she sees the infamous Franky Doyle standing before her home. Erica's heart beats uncomfortably in her chest and it feels as though her heart itself is stuck in her throat. She swallows hard, trying to make these feelings of uneasiness pass. " _I must be dreaming,"_ she thinks as she stands there for a moment, debating if she should open the door or just ignore Franky altogether.

She grips the doorknob tightly, unwilling to turn and open the door. Finally mustering up the courage, she take a deep breath in and opens the door. Clad in a worn out black leather jacket, torn skinny jeans, and Converses, Franky looks almost unrecognizable without her teal prison jumpsuit. Silence fills the air as they stare each other down, hardly believing the sight before them.

"How did you find me?" She asks, finally breaking the silence. Erica looks exhausted, torn from her feelings towards the woman in front of her. Her brows furrow, her lips purse together, trying to hide a relieved smile.

"It wasn't hard finding where you live," Franky replies as she nonchalantly tosses her cigarette onto the ground and stomping on it, "Given the fact that everyone knows who the Davidsons are."

That triggered a feeling of panic and disgust within Erica as memories of her time as the infamous Governor surfaces. She tries to close the door as she tells Franky, "You should leave, Franky."

Despite this, she pushes her way into the house and throws her arms above her head as a mockery to Erica's protest.

"Leave? Like how you left me a year ago? Or what Ms. Davidson? Are you going to report me for breaking my parole?" Franky angrily spews out.

Erica looks at Franky pleadingly, knowing very well that she does not have the heart to harm Franky. A deafening silence fills the air, both sides hesitant in continuing the conversation. Franky shifts her weight on her left foot and brushes her bangs out of her face. She sighs as she tries to look calm in the midst of Erica's presence. She didn't think she would actually end up inside Erica's house as she didn't think that far ahead in what her next move might be.

Erica stares at her with that look of discontentment, wanting to voice her displeasure, but Franky has got Erica speechless. Not wanting to put up a fight, the blonde gently closes the door behind herself, locks the door, and gestures Franky to walk into the living room with her. She sits down on the sofa, her fingers massaging her temples as she tries to figure out what the hell Franky Doyle wants from her.

Franky looks at Erica amusingly, but not wanting to stare at the beautiful woman for too long, she turns around and surveys her surroundings, scrutinizing each and every aspect of Erica's life. She pretends to be interested in the rustic decor of Erica's house, unfamiliar to life on the other side of the bars. This time, she's not the one being inspected. As Franky picks up a framed picture of Erica and a man during a trip to Nepal, Erica can feel Franky's silent judgment and she slowly feels her heart break.

A part of Erica wishes that Franky drop the frame and the glass would just shatter into a million little pieces.

" _Please break it,_ " Erica prays silently.

But instead, Franky gingerly sets the photo down on top the fireplace where she found it. She makes her way down the line of mementos as she drums her fingers along the shelf.

" _Please say something_ ," Erica pleads quietly in her mind, " _Anything._ "

Franky turns to look at Erica, her hands idly hanging by her side. She taps her fingers against her thighs, her confident exterior slowly deteriorating into nervousness. A wave of panic hits Franky as her eyes wander across Erica's body. Erica is still wearing her robe from this morning, and although it is tightly tied down at her waist, her legs are crossed and exposes a fair amount of skin. Her arms are crossed, pushing her breasts upwards, making them more defined. Franky tries to avert her eyes, but fails to do so. She lets out a cough and turns around to examine the pictures of Erica and the same man, trying to hide a blush creeping at her cheeks. Her mind trails off to another time where the blonde in front belonged to her.

Sensing Franky's discomfort, she racks her brain for something to say to the woman whom she believed to have loved in the desolate Wentworth. Was it love? Maybe she just really cared for the woman. Erica shakes off her feelings for the woman and desperately tries to think of something to say to Franky. Franky, however, beat her to it.

"You look like you've been doing well," Franky resentfully mutters to her. She turns around and looks Erica straight in eyes. Unsure of how to answer such a question, Erica tightens her grip against the collar of the robe, trying hard to not show Franky any weakness.

"Yes I have been well," Erica says softly, "I see that you are out of Wentworth now. How long has it been?" Erica brushes her hair off her shoulders, and gently slides her hands into the pockets of her robe in an attempt to hide her newly acquired diamond ring and take the attention away from it.

"It's been a month," Franky replies, noticing the diamond ring on Erica's finger. Franky smirks, amused at the fact that Erica tried to hide it from her. Her smile fades into a sad one when she realized the reality of their situation - Erica is getting married.

"You can't hide that ring from me," Franky scoffs, "It looks pretty expensive from… what's his face?"

Flustered, Erica answers curtly, "Mark. His name is Mark."

Franky combs her fingers through her dark hair and shakes her head at Erica.

"Right. How could I forget?"

The reflection of the sun off of the diamond glares into Franky's eyes. Now more annoyed than upset, she saunters towards Erica and forcibly grabs her wrist. She pulls Erica closer to her, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Is this why you left me to fend for myself?" she spits out at Erica as she lifts up her shirt showing a long scar down her side, their faces inches apart. "Was he worth it?"

Stunned by sudden exposure of Franky's toned abdomen, Erica raises her other hand and runs her index finger against the outline of the scar. Franky flinches at the touch and loosens her grip on Erica, who gently pushes herself away from her. Fighting back tears that threaten to run down her face, she realizes that she is the one who let Franky down. She turns away from Franky, unable to look her in the eyes.

Looking down at the crestfallen woman, Franky's expression softens. She extends her arm into an embrace and gently pulls Erica into her chest. Using her right hand, she prompts Erica's chin upwards to look at her in the face. Erica doesn't hesitate, but is still unable to look at Franky's eyes.

"I was scared, and you probably were too. I'm sorry for that," Franky whispers. Hearing this, Erica finally brings herself to look at Franky. A lone tear rolls down her eye and she lets out a deep breath. Seeing Erica's sorrow captured Franky's heart once again, and she absent mindedly pulls Erica towards her face and gently grazes the lips of the now trembling woman.For a second there, Erica returns the kiss. Taking this as a cue, Franky pulls Erica into a deeper and tighter embrace, her mouth opening and her tongue caressing her lips. The sudden feeling of ecstasy was enough to jolt Erica back to her senses. She tenses up and aggressively pushes Franky away.

Franky lets her go, her heart heavy with ache as she experiences the rejection yet again from the woman who has betrayed her twice now. Seeing the hurt and betrayal etched onto Franky's face made Erica instantly regret her action, her heart still unable to decide if she wanted the woman in front of her or not.

With tears in her eyes, Franky aggressively growls, "You can't do that, you have no right." Franky pushes Erica down, causing her to fall backwards onto the couch. She gets on top of Erica's lap and pins her hands down her side, "You owe me that much," Frank breathes into Erica's ear. Franky forcefully kisses Erica, biting down on her lips, eliciting a pained whimper from Erica. She tugs on the belt of the robe, exposing the blonde's naked body. Erica struggles to break free from Franky but to no avail. Franky brings one hand to Erica's neck and closes her grip over the blonde's throat. A moan escapes Erica's lips, her hands weakening and falling down to her side. Franky smirks at the influence she has over the blonde's body as she continues to plant kisses down Erica's neck to her collarbone. Erica's hands grip Franky's back as she gasps for breath, overwhelmed by the wave of sensations that has taken over her body.

"You always liked it rough didn't you," Franky breathily says against Erica's skin as she continues kissing.

Ashamed and unable to speak, Erica can only tighten her grip on Franky, her hips slowly grinding against Franky's leg, begging for more.

This is what she feels like she has been missing out with Mark.

Erica surrenders herself entirely to Franky. Franky turns Erica around on her all fours and pulls her hips upwards. Pulling her hair roughly, Franky slowly inserts her middle finger into Erica, slowly exhaling as she slips her ring finger into her as well.

Franky continues to leave a trail of kisses down Erica's back as her fingers rub Erica's insides, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the now panting blonde. Erica props herself upwards from the couch, turning back towards Franky, and kisses her passionately. Taking this cue, Franky thrusts her hips into Erica, her left hand reaching for Erica's breasts.

"Take me from the front," Erica pants, "I want to see you." Franky removes her fingers from her, and turns her around. Lying on her back, Erica welcomes Franky in her.

Erica grinds her hips faster against Franky's hand as she reaches her climax. She bites down onto Franky's shoulder, as waves of pleasure wash over her.

Franky grunts at the pain on her shoulders, a dull throb pulses between her legs.

Distracted, Franky and Erica do not hear the sound of the handle opening the door. A figure enters the house, and the clink of the keys being placed down on the table is still not enough to attract the attention of the two women in the living room.

Erica opens her eyes as she feels Franky kissing her body once more when she suddenly recognizes the figure before her.

"Mark!" she cries, as she pushes Franky off of her, scrambling to find her bathrobe that had been thrown beside her to cover herself. She looks pleadingly at Mark, hoping to find an explanation, but her gaping mouth could not formulate any sort of words to remedy the situation.

Mark's mouth drops to the floor and the three wide eyes stare at each other, unsure of what to do next.


End file.
